


May 22

by th3dm0n



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3dm0n/pseuds/th3dm0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the sun slowly started to set it’s way on the sky in the morning, it looked it’ll be yet another average day for the crew.<br/>Everyone was still sleeping in their tents, except for one of the boyfriends. It must’ve been around 3AM, when Clemont woke up like he had an alarm clock ringing in his mind. He turned around to check on Ash, he was laying next to him completely naked in the sleeping bag they shared. He looked as cute and innocent as always in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 22

As the sun slowly started to set it’s way on the sky in the morning, it looked it’ll be yet another average day for the crew.  
Everyone was still sleeping in their tents, except for one of the boyfriends. It must’ve been around 3AM, when Clemont woke up like he had an alarm clock ringing in his mind. He turned around to check on Ash, he was laying next to him completely naked in the sleeping bag they shared. He looked as cute and innocent as always in his sleep.

They got accustomed to sleep naked with eachother. Cuddling every single night. Unfortunately cuddling was only as far as they ever got in their tent ever since they left Lumiose city, since with the girls in the tent next to them, they couldn’t truly enjoy themselves, without uncovering their little secret. Each and every night they got in their sleepwear before saying good night to the girls and going back to their tent, just to remove every single part of clothing from their bodies, and lay down together, enjoying each others soft touch on their bodies and the passionate kisses they shared each night. They weren’t sure they should be doing this or not, since it only made the tension between them harder and harder to resist. But after the first tries of going further, and seeing that they couldn’t make it without some noises that the girls would hear too, they decided. This is how far they can go. No matter if they like it or not, there’s just too much risk of proceeding. Therefore they took every single chance to get their route to cross as many Pokemon Centers as possible, so they can have some true alone time for themselves. Unfortunately this wasn’t the case for the past few weeks. The tension was growing, they couldn’t resist touching each other in the night, which in a way made the whole thing worse.  
But this morning… This morning was special - Clemont thought… There was a good reason he was awake at this early time of the day. He was preparing for this special day for at least a week. Carefully planning, how and what he should do.  
He slowly and gently touched Ash’s shoulder, checking if he’s awake. There was no reaction, so he also kissed him on his neck, to which Ash reacted with a suddle “uh…” and turned on his back. He was still fast asleep. As he turned on his back, he also spread his legs, revealing his morning wood to clemont. The plan was proceeding as clockwork. Clemont slowly unzipped the sleeping bag, revealing both of their bare bodies. It was pretty natural seeing Ash like this to Clemont by this time, but still it completely turned him on and made his heart beat faster. He slowly approached Ash’s erect penis, trying not to make a single noise. He didn’t want to wake him up. No, not just yet. His legs were wide open, it made it easy for Clemont to reach his target. Which he quickly did. He slowly touched Ash’s penis, constantly checking on him if he was waking up. Lucky for him, his soft touch didn’t bother him (just yet). He slowly inserted it in his mouth, finally tasting it again after so many weeks. He haven’t made a single move yet, just rolled his tounge around. It was so satisfying, after so much time he’s connecting with Ash once again. Once he overcame the excitement, he started moving his lips around it, with firm but gentle strokes. He could hear some subtle moans coming from Ash. He could imagine he must have some naughty dreams now that he’s working around his member. And sure enough, he had the good idea. The moans started to get more and more intense as he continued rolling his tounge and moving his mouth arround Ash. Usually he would freak out by this. Being afraid that the noises would wake the girls up. But not this time. He wasn’t just planning this for the past week, he was preparing to it as well. He built a device that would monitor the grils’ sleep phase, telling him the ideal time to do this. When there’s no chance of waking them up. And this. This was that time. His movements started to get faster and faster, Ash started to move his head around in his enjoyment. And suddenly he woke up to realize he’s moments away to release everything in Clemont’s mouth.  
\- Clem… - He shouted quietly, but he couldn’t finish his sentence.  
The moment he opened his mouth, he had to finish speaking because he immediately came into Clemont’s mouth. Releasing a generous amount of his hot gooey cum.  
Finally he managed to finish what he started to say…  
\- Cle… Clemont! What the hell?! I thought we agreed not to do it in the tent!  
Clemont swallowed the most of it, but left plenty on Ash’s member too, and answered whispering:  
\- Didn’t You like it?  
\- I.. Sure i did, but what if the girls hear us?  
\- You just don’t worry about them. - Replied Clemont with a strong face  
Ash was so focused on what he was saying, he didn’t realize that meanwhile Clemont moved towards him, kneeling over his hips, and positioning his member against his bottom. Before Ash could ask what’s going on, Clemont was already sliding down on that wonderfully lubricated member of his. It was just as snug of a fit as when they did it first time.  
Clemont loosened himself up just before he started, so it was a pretty quick and easy entrance. It only took a few moments before they were completely connected. Ash closed his eyes in his enjoyment, letting out a huge moan as his dick finished entering Clemont’s tight warm inners. Even though it was just a few weeks ago since they last did it, it felt like ages. Having that wonderful feeling again, he was in heaven. Yet he was worried. He opened his eyes, and looked at Clemont:  
\- We should stop! I’m serious! They’ll hear us!  
\- Ash, will you trust me? - He looked both pretty serious and excited.  
\- They won’t wake up! Just trust me! - He continued as he reached out to gently touch Ash’s shoulders  
Ash feeling his gentle touch and seeing the look on his face, slowly closed his eyes, and entrusted himself to Clemont.  
\- I.. I guess we can give it a try… - He answered quietly  
With that said, Clemont slowly moved his hands down Ash’s body, aiming for his hands, grabbing them, and moving them on his chest. They immediately knew their places, didn’t move a single inch after he let go. Clemont also grabbed Ash’s warm and squishy chest (that was always his favourite part of Ash’s body), and slowly started moving his hips up and down.  
Since it was quite some time since they last did it, Ash felt his penis more sensitive for Clemont’s inners than ever before. Clemon’t haven’t moved for a minute, but he already asked him to slow down. So he did, the grip on his chest loosened. This really was their way of communicating in the bed. They always knew what the other was feeling based on his grip. He then started to gradually increase the tempo. Ash closed his eyes once again, started to take huge breaths. They were less than 5 minutes in it, but he was already getting very close. Clemont continued with the same speed, but his movements got manlier, he wanted to finish Ash off. He enjoyed the encounter very much too. He slowly raised his head, looking at the sealing of their tent. Meanwhile Ash slowly clenched his eyes, took his hands down, grabbed the sheet below him and let himself go. Clemont was still looking up, but he didn’t have to see it. He felt the warmness filling his inners up. As Ash finished letting it all out, his grip didn’t loosen up. In fact, it got more and more hard. His eyes were closed tight, his breathing got heavier and heavier. Clemont was not stopping. He was still bouncing up and down. As Ash did it with him, after their gym battle. Ash couldn’t imagine what Clemont felt back there. But now he got the idea. He tried shouting at Clemont without raising his voice too much (he still didn’t want the girls to find out what they’re doing):  
\- C-Clemont! P-Please stop! That’s enough I already came!  
His eyes were shut tightly but a few drops of tears appeared next to them. After feeling that Clemont just won’t stop moving, his eyes were suddenly wide open, covered with tears, looking at Clemont with a worried face. It was a clear expression, he wanted him to stop. Clemont looked back at him, with a bit worrying, but still desperate look on his face.  
As he lowered his face, next to Ashes, he whispered “Please, just trust me”, closing his eyes, and kissing him on the mouth.  
Ash’s eyes were still wide open, he grabbed arround Clemont’s back stressfully.  
Clemont still haven’t stopped moving for a single second. Ash was almost ready to pass out, when Clemont backed his face up a bit and said:  
\- Please bear with me!  
In that moment, Ash realized that this is exactly what he did to Clemont that day after their battle.  
\- I didn’t know it felt like that! I’m sorry i haven’t stopped that time! Please! - Said Ash  
\- For the last time, will you trust me? - Quickly replied Clemont  
Ash closed his eyes once again, and give clemont a small nod with his head. He was hoping Clemont would cum eventually and he’d stop. It was true, Clemont was very close to an orgasm, but he was holding it back. He was planning something else. He was teasing Ash more and more. He looked down at Ash, seeing both his eyes shut, and his grip not letting go of the blanket. He started to caress Ash’s body with his hand. To which Ash opened one of his eyes, looking up at Clemont. He started to calm down. Clemont’s hands caressing his body, he felt that he was trying to calm him down. His body was still full with tension, but Clemont’s grip started to loosen him up.  
\- You see? It’s going to be ok! - Said Clemont with a smile and a subtle blush on his face.  
It was becoming obvious to Ash that Clemont wasn’t doing this for his on enjoyment (at least not just for that). And he was right. Clemont was planning on making Ash cum one more time. Making it the most intense he could ever felt before.  
\- I want you to only concentrate on my movements! - He said to Ash  
Ash nodded, and took a big breath. Clemont seeing that, started to increase the intesity of his movements once again.  
Ash asked him to lean closer, which he gladly did. Ash immediately placed both his arms around Clemont’s back, bringing their bodies as close as possible, so that their skins touch on as much surface as it can. Clemont still moving back and forth, they could feel both of their bodies rubbing against each other. Ash suddenly started to calm down, and start enjoying it again. He started to get what Clemont was doing.  
\- I-I think i don’t need to much time! - He said to Clemont, who just replied with a long and passionate kiss on Ash’s cheek.  
He was also glad, because he was getting a bit tired of the continuous movement he was performing on Ash. But despite all of his tiredness, he gave it a last go. He gave in all he got. He could feel Ash’s arms pulling him tighter together with him. Only a few more moments passed by before Ash finally let it all out again with a loud:  
\- Aaaaahhhhhhhh  
He just couldn’t hold it back. He had to raise his voice. He had to let it out.  
Both of them were gasping for air. Ash from his greatest orgasm he ever felt, and Clemont from his tiredness. He gave in so much energy to allow Ash to experience this.  
They didn’t move a single bit for at least a few more minutes, still gasping for air.  
Finally both of them sit up in the tent, filled with hot air. Clemont looked at Ash and asked:  
\- So, how was it? - With a huge smile on his face  
\- It was the most amazing thing i’ve ever felt! - Answered Ash with still gasping for air  
\- Well, I’m glad you liked it! Happy birthday, Ash! - Replied Clemont with a subtle blush on his face  
Ash froze for a second. As he looked at Clemont a few drops of tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. He quickly hugged Clemont, pulling him once again as close as possible.  
\- Thank You! - He said with a bit of a touched voice - This is the best present i’ve ever got!  
Clemont smiled at the birthday boy, closed his eyes, and kissed him passionately on his lips.  
The first birthday the two boyfriends ever spent together, turned out to be a wonderful one.


End file.
